Control
by Reverend Bluejeans
Summary: Voldemort misses Bella while she's gone. When she comes back, will he still be 'in charge?
1. Cho

Voldemort sat, with his fingers folded together, in his desk chair slightly back from the fire. He enjoyed having his body back. He had so many more ways to make people scared... just a look and some would start groveling. The power he had! It was like that satisfying glass of OJ...which no one was supposed to know about, mind you...  
"M-master?" Wormtail had a squeaky voice. It didn't help that Voldemort had tortured him rather severely.... Maybe he should have refrained from ding that.... Nah. It had been too much fun!  
"What?" Voldemort was always irritable, but today he was also excited and, to Wormtail, sounded like he was anticipating something.  
"S-she is here, sir."  
"The girl?"  
"Y-yes. Her name is Ch-Cho, sir."  
"I don't care what her name is..."  
All Wormtail could do was nod, poor fellow. It seemed he could never do ANYTHING right.  
"She is not like that last one, is she? That veela girl..."  
"Fleur? No, she is pretty... but not in that way..." He had stated the name of the girl again. He prepared to be punished. He was surprised by what his master said next.  
"Good. Bring me my cape."  
  
Wormtail obeyed, although confusion had wormed its way into his brain....his master normally only used his cape when he cared what someone thought. Like with Bella...... poor, sweet Bella..... but he must not think of that now. He knew what his next order would be.....  
"Go get her."  
Exactly. He made his way down to the front entrance, where he had left her. She was nowhere to be seen. He had to conduct a search of the entire downstairs before he found her. She was in the kitchens, of all places. Talking to a house-elf, no less. He grabbed her arm and drug her to his lord's chamber, where he knew he would be waiting. Wormtail left quickly to avoid being scolded for taking too long.  
"Hmmmm..... not bad." Voldemort circled the girl, deciding what her best features were. "Nice eyes. Soft lips. Regular ears... but your body structure need a desperate improvement. It seems your body is fighting itself. No matter. You will do until my true lover returns....."  
"Kmhm." The girl was shaking terribly. She had been, pretty much, kidnapped. Taken against her will. And now she stood in front of one of the greatest wizards of all time.  
"Yes? What was that?" He was never one to be very gentle, now was he? No, and he was proud of it. "Doesn't matter. Are you ready?"  
"For what?" Will he take my life? This was the girl's biggest fear. Although, if she were dead, she could be with Cedric. He would have NEVER done this to her!  
"Whatever I tell you. But I am mainly wanting one major thing-sex." He may as well put it blandly. He had made the mistake of trying to lead up to it before. Needless to say, it didn't work.  
"Y-You want me t-to make love to you?" She was astounded. Cedric would have certainly never even suggested something that absurd!  
"What are you-a girl? Oh wait- I guess you are." He gave her one of his 'winning' smiles. "Yes, as you put it, you WILL 'make love' to me."  
"A-and if I don't?"  
"Then you will be killed, dammit!" He pounded his fist on his bedside table. "Now, come here, my sweet....."  
Cho stumbled towards him with tears in her eyes. She was about to lose her virginity. It was that or her life. And there was nothing she could do.  
Voldemort pulled her towards him. He kissed her deeply while pivoting them both and making them fall upon the bed. He kissed her neck and then began pulling off her shirt......... 


	2. Bella

Two months later........  
  
He was in his office, thinking about the night before when she walked in. She came and put her arms around his shoulders from behind. Then she spun this chair around and sat on his lap.  
"Hello sweetie. I'm sorry I was gone so long... will you forgive me?" The sweet sound of her voice. How he had longed to hear it for those long, long months...  
"Forgive you? I can never stay mad at you for long..." Bella. Just her name got him excited...  
"Mmm... thank you. But I think you could be wrong. You're going to be SO sore in the morning, I don't think you'll ever forgive me...." She leaned in and kissed him with all she had.  
"Well, that can be easily fixed. Ever heard of the word... potion?" How did she make her voice sound so loving? His always came out irritable and annoying.  
"Ai... not even your STRONGEST potion will be able to help you after I'm through..." She thought she was in chare. Right. He was ALWAYS in control!  
"Well, I was going to have a bit to eat before I did anything else...." See? He could hold off. He didn't NEED her!  
"Ohhh.... But I've been gone SO LONG! I've missed you terribly and I know you've missed be too...." She pivoted her hips and leaned into him to whisper in his ear: "You're not chicken, are you? Big, Bad, Voldie... afraid of a little fun?" She knew she was taking a risk. If he really got raving mad at her....... She shuddered to think about it. The last time he got mad.......  
"Okay, okay. You win." So maybe she could influence his decisions a little. It wasn't the end of the world... HE still wanted to do everything he did.....  
"Thank you. You're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go tell Wormtail not to disturb us.... And get my stuff." See? She knew it would be okay! When had he been able to resist her sexy body and good looks?  
"Okay." So she had him wrapped around her finger. But as he watched her slender form slip out the door, he didn't regret it a bit. 


End file.
